Reconstructive bone and ligament surgery often involves drilling into skeletal members to attach connective elements such as ligament and tendon grafts, as well as various artificial replacements and/or attachments for articulated joints. In particular, reconstructive surgery involving the anterior cruciate ligament (ACL) is becoming particularly significant because the effectiveness of reconstruction can have a profound effect on the subsequent athletic ability of the patient. For professional athletes, for example, an effective ACL repair can salvage an otherwise career ending injury. Similarly, an improperly treated ACL injury can be a permanent detriment even to an amateur athlete.